Les battements de ton coeur
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry n'est plus le même. Ce n'est plus le même cauchemar qui hante cette nuit mais sa mort. Harry a peur de mourir et rien ne peut le rassurer. Rien ni personne. Quoique.. Rien n'est jamais tracé d'avance !
1. Chapter 1

Avant de commencer, je vous indique quelques petites choses:

Les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et nous sommes ici à la fin de la guerre.

Luna est à Gryffondor, personne n'est mort sauf les méchants (niark !)

Les persos sont tout sauf comme dans l'œuvre originale

Il est permis au directeur ainsi qu'aux directeurs de maisons de transplaner dans Poudlard.

Cette histoire n'a pas encore été relue et donc, il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance

Bonne lecture !

Comme chaque soir, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar, ce mauvais rêve qui le hantait depuis deux mois déjà.

- Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il. Il en avait assez. Assez de ne jamais savoir passer une nuit complète seul.

- Harry? l'appela une voix à demi assoupie.

- C'est rien Ron, rendors-toi, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar

Il se tourna vers son ami qui semblait s'être rendormi et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait réveillé personne. Il soupira, se leva et fila sous la douche. L'eau froide le revigora un peu et après maintes réflexions, il regagna son lit. Néanmoins il ne ferma pas l'œil de toute la nuit car dans son esprit se repassait son cauchemar en boucle, encore et encore, comme un cercle vicieux, comme un gouffre sans fin.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend… se demanda-t-il.

Plus qu'énervé contre lui-même, il ne se rendormit pas et vit poindre les premiers rayons du soleil par la fenêtre.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'à cette heure, les filles étaient probablement déjà dans la grande salle. Il descendit donc l'escalier et retrouva Hermione, Giny et Luna à la table des gryffondors.

- Coucou vous trois ! leur dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Harry, dirent-elle en le saluant avant de se replonger dans leur discussion.

A l'approche de la Saint-Valentin, elle discutait chocolat, comme d'habitude et il était alors impossible de changer de sujet de discussion. Harry ne protesta donc pas et prit place parmi elle, frottant son visage contre le pull rouge de la rousse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Un câlin, juste un énorme câlin… chuchota-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le pull de Giny.

- Comme chocolat je demandais ! le corrigea la jeune fille.

Elle gloussa, il n'avait rien suivi de la conversation, trop occupé à chercher qui pourrait lui prodiguer de l'affection.

- Oh… euh, peu importe… dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour aller trouver refuge près de Luna qui discutait de recettes et d'astuces avec Hermione. Cette dernière suggérait des conseils à l'autre fille qui prenait note de tout ce que la préfète lui disait.

Harry embrassa cette dernière sur la joue pour capter son attention mais elle ne réagit pas et il la laissa pour s'allonger contre Luna, la tête sur son épaule avant de descendre plus bas et de s'emparer de son bras comme d'un oreiller. La jeune fille lui sourit. Il était attendrissant les yeux ainsi fermés, le souffle tranquille.

- N'oublie pas d'acheter tous les ingrédients avant de commencer la recette, les moules à gâteaux et les petits emballages ! rajouta la brune.

- Attends Hermione, je n'arrive plus à noter.

La tête de son ami était devenue lourde sur son bras. Il s'était endormi.

Hermione lui sourit en croisant sa bouille d'ange et le garda contre elle, le laissant dormir sur ses cuisses.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron fit son apparition dans la salle et alla saluer ses amis avant de rejoindre les filles et d'embrasser sa petite amie. C'est là qu'il remarqua son meilleur ami, allongé sur les jambes de la préfète.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry? demanda le rouquin.

- Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi je pense, il s'est endormi sur le bras de Luna.

- Mmh, c'est vrai qu'il a encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit… leur confia-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça et réveilla l'autre gryffon, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Hermy, encore cinq minutes…

- Non Harry, tu dois manger sinon tu ne seras pas bien.

La blonde le regarda se relever et le laissa se frotter à elle, en quête de chaleur, effleurant son cou de ses lèvres.

- Harry, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione a raison, il faut que tu manges !

Le brun prit un croissant de mauvaise grâce et l'avala tout rond avant d'en prendre un second.

- Il y a du gâteau? réclama-t-il.

- Harry ! l'apostropha son meilleur ami. Du gâteau? A cette heure-ci? Au petit déjeuner? Mais t'es complètement givré !

L'adolescent lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et se tourna vers Luna.

- Maintenant non, dit-elle, mais pour la Saint-Valentin tu en auras !

- Tu vas faire un gâteau au chocolat Lu'?

- Oui, rien que pour toi petit gourmand ! répondit-elle.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue en faisant le plus de bruit possible ce qui la fit sourire.

Le gryffon s'arrêta un instant et bailla longuement avant d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au creux de ses yeux.

- Fatigué? demanda Giny en le lorgnant d'un air inquiet.

L'adolescent voulu mentir mais un second bâillement le trahi et le sourire de la rousse s'agrandit. Il dû donc acquiescer, embrassa Hermione sur le front, Luna dans le cou et quitta la grande salle, Giny sur les talons.

Il laissa cette dernière le mettre au lit, réclama un câlin avant de s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand il se réveilla, deux heures plus tard, il était bien. Il n'avait plus aussi bien dormi depuis… depuis quand? Il ne s'en rappelait même pas ! Il soupira, se leva et gagna la grande salle mais ses amis ne s'y trouvaient pas.

- Hey vieux, ça te dit une partie de quidditch? demanda Ron dans son dos.

Le brun refusa et lui demanda où étaient les filles.

- A la biblio, comme d'hab !

Harry roula des yeux. Bien sur, la bibliothèque ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé? Il remercia son ami, quitta la pièce et grima deux à deux les marches qui le conduisaient à la bibliothèque. Comme Ron l'avait dit, elles étaient toutes les trois attablées à la dernière table, feuilletant des livres de recettes.

- Je peux vous aider? leur demanda-t-il, les surprenant car elles ne l'avaient pas vu arriver.

- Pourquoi pas? dit Giny. Tu vas mieux?

Le brun acquiesça vivement et se leva pour l'enlacer par derrière, humant l'odeur de pamplemousse qui émanait de ses cheveux.

Hermione le regarda faire puis s'asseoir entre les deux jeunes filles mais ne lui fit aucune remarque. Plongée dans son livre, elle cherchait une recette de chocolat qui plairait à son petit ami.

- Si tu cherches une idée pour Ron, fais-lui des pralinés ou des chocolats à la banane, ce sont ses préférés.

La préfète le regarda, l'air étonné.

- Comment tu le sais?

- J'ai toujours droit à des kilos de chocolat pour la Saint-Valentin et je lui laisse toujours ceux qu'il préfère.

Hermione lui sourit.

- Merci Harry !

- Je peux l'avoir maintenant? demanda le gryffon, l'air impatient.

De quoi parlait-il?

- De qu…

- Mon câlin… j'en ai pas eu un seul de toi ce matin…

Elle éclata de rire devant sa bouille d'enfant et l'invita à venir dans ses bras. Là aussi, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sentir le parfum d'Hermione. Un mélange de caramel et de noisette. Il se laissa dorloter un moment jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami ne le rejoigne, deux heures plus tard, tout juste sorti de la douche, les cheveux encore mouillés dans la grande salle. Il embrassa Hermione et prit place à côté d'elle tandis qu'en face de lui, Harry avalait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Harry? l'appela-t-il pour capter son attention. Ça te dirait qu'on fasse nos devoirs tous ensemble?

L'attrapeur acquiesça sans même détourner son regard de la cuisse de poulet dans laquelle il mordait à pleine dent tellement il avait faim.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils se réfugièrent dans la salle commune et tous se mirent au travail. Ayant travaillé en équipe, leurs devoirs furent vite achevés et ils purent discuter.

- Harry, tu devrais aller te coucher, on dirait que tu vas t'endormir sur place.

Le brun releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Si Luna ne lui avait pas parlé, sûr qu'il finissait sa nuit sur la table. Il se leva donc le corps encore ankylosé et grimpa les marches jusqu'à sa chambre, suivi de Luna.

Là, il ôta son t-shirt puis son jean et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il réclama son câlin du soir et s'endormit quelques secondes à peine après le départ de la jeune fille.

Pourtant, il ne dormit pas longtemps car deux heures à peine s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne se réveille à nouveau. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite lui indiqua que Ron ne s'était pas réveillé et dormait toujours, Hermione pelotonnée contre lui.

Harry se leva dans le plus grand silence et quitta le dortoir sans prendre le temps d'aller sa baguette. Il connaissait son chemin et rejoignit bien vite la porte qui conduisait à la chambre de Luna et Giny. Il l'ouvrit et se faufila dans la chambre.

Réprimant un frisson, il se glissa dans le lit de Luna et se colla à elle avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir. Là, il était bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Au petit matin, quand la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle vit Harry lui faire face, elle sourit. Il avait dû se faufiler pendant la nuit, comme d'habitude. Il avait fait un cauchemar et cherchait un réconfort physique.

- Bonjour Luna, la salua Giny depuis son lit. Elle venait d'ouvrir l'œil.

- Bonjour Giny, lui répondit Luna en retour.

La rousse se leva et enfila son peignoir pour se réchauffer.

- Harry est là?

La blonde acquiesça et son amie ne résista pas au plaisir de le regarder dormir profondément dans les draps de Luna avant de le réveiller.

- Allez marmotte ! On se réveille !

Le brun ouvrit les yeux avant de tendre les bras vers elle. C'était son petit rituel du matin. La rousse vint l'enlacer et le laissa câliner son amie avant de s'exclamer:

- Je vais prendre ma douche !

Une fois sous l'eau, elle plongea dans ses réflexions. Il faudra bien un jour ou l'autre que le brun se confie. Ses cauchemars ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. Il disait que ce n'était rien de grave mais les câlins qu'il réclamait était de plus en plus nombreux et presque chaque soir à présent, il se glissait dans leur chambre la nuit pour se rassurer. Il était devenu plus tactile, plus demandeur de câlins, plus tendres aussi comme si ces gestes quotidiens lui rappelaient la réalité.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle quitta la douche et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle entendit la voix de la blonde. Elle riait en suppliant le gryffon d'arrêter. Giny soupira et ouvrit la porte bruyamment mais ils ne l'avaient pas entendues. Harry était penché sur la blonde, l'embrassant de toute part, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes sans jamais les toucher.

- Luna, tu peux aller prendre ta douche, signala l'autre jeune fille, faisant savoir sa présence.

- Je vais prendre ma douche aussi, déclara le brun avant de quitter la pièce. On se retrouve pour le petit dej'

Les deux adolescentes acquiescèrent et le laissèrent filer.

- Luna?

La jeune fille releva la tête.

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait demander à Harry pour ses cauchemars?

- Non.

Réponse nette, précise, concise.

La jeune fille la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus aider Harry?

- Ce n'est pas le moment et ce n'est pas en lui mettant la pression qu'il ira mieux. Quand il voudra se confier, il le fera. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche moi !

Luna ne laissa pas à Giny le temps de répondre et fila prendre une douche. Harry semblait bizarre. Il réclamait plus de câlins qu'à l'accoutumée. Songeuse, elle réfléchit à tout cela sous la douche.

Quant à Giny, elle se glissa dans la chambre de Ron et d'Hermione, les sachant tous les deux réveillés.

- Bonjour vous deux ! leur dit-elle en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Les deux gryffons la saluèrent et ils bavardèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne les rejoigne.

- Harry n'est pas là?

Ron regarda l'horloge.

- C'est vrai qu'il en met du temps ! Ne bougez pas, je vais le chercher ! dit le roux en se dirigeant vers les douches.

- Harry? appela-t-il.

Un bruit sonore lui répondit. Le brun était penché au dessus des toilettes et vomissait.

- Hey, vieux, ça va pas? demanda le gryffon en lui tapant le dos. Bouge pas, je reviens.

- Alors? demanda Giny en le voyant franchir la porte.

- Il est malade, je suis juste venu vous prévenir et chercher de l'eau.

Luna ne l'écouta pas davantage et s'empressa d'aller voir Harry.

Elle le trouva sur le carrelage frais, il respirait difficilement, le corps tremblant.

- Tiens Harry, dit Ron en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Le brun le remercia silencieusement et but une longue gorgée d'eau. Il allait mieux, ça allait passer.

- Tu vas bien? demanda Luna, plus qu'inquiète pendant que les autres gryffons les rejoignaient.

- Ça va aller, juste des nausées…

Luna glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et aida l'adolescent à se relever et à se recoucher dans son lit.

- Tu vas te reposer d'accord? On va manger et on remonte !

Il acquiesça et les laissa repartir mais Luna décida de rester près de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

- Non, je veux pas… laissez…me… tuez… veux pas

Luna l'écoutait en silence pendant que les autres étaient partis chercher l'infirmière. Ils étaient remontés après avoir mangé et quelques minutes plus tard, le brun avait commencer à se débattre dans ses couvertures.

Voyant que le gryffon ne cessait pas de se débattre dans son sommeil, elle l'embrassa sur le front et il se calma instantanément avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Luna?

- Chuut, calme-toi. Les autres sont partis chercher Pom'

En effet, cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Alors monsieur Potter, vous vous sentez mal?

Le brun nia de la tête. La main de Luna dans la sienne sous la couverture le rassurait.

- Tenez, ça va vous détendre, dit-elle en lui fourguant une potion dans la bouche.

- Reposez-vous pour aujourd'hui et mangez un peu. Je vous laisse de la potion anti-nausées sur votre table de chevet, dit-elle en sortant.

L'adolescent la remercia et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes à peine, il s'était rendormi.

- Je vais chercher à manger pour Harry, Luna tu veux quelque chose?

La fille acquiesça et prit un fruit tandis que la préfète disparaissait derrière la porte.

A son retour, ils veillèrent sur Harry puis, la blonde en profita pour leur confier ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Vous croyez qu'il est possédé? demanda Giny en réprimant un frisson. Elle n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'elle avait fait sous l'emprise de Jedusor en deuxième année.

- Non, tu penses bien qu'il a fait tous les examens possibles quand il a été hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste après la guerre ! lui dit vivement Hermione.

- Alors quoi? Vous pensez qu'il revoit toujours les gens mourir? demanda Ron.

- Non, intervint Luna. Je pense qu'il a peur… De quoi je ne sais pas mais le fait qu'il refuse de dormir seul pourrait aller dans ce sens.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de la préfète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

- On le soutiendra comme on pourra.

Tous acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce pour laisser leur ami se reposer. Ils allèrent plutôt dans le parc pour se changer les idées et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe verte. Malgré le vent frais, il faisait bon et tous profitaient de l'oxygène.

- Coucou tout le monde !

Surpris, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux pupilles émeraudes.

- Harry ! Tu devais te reposer il me semble ! le gronda Hermione. Retourne te coucher !

- Je vais bien ! je suis allé voir Pom', elle dit que si je me repose bien, ça devrait aller.

- Et si tu t'étais évanoui? tenta de le coincer Giny. Personne n'aurait su où tu étais !

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents et s'écarta pour laisser passer Neville. Le rouge monta aux joues de Giny mais personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte.

- Je n'étais pas seul ! signala le brun en allant s'asseoir derrière Luna.

- Viens Neville, viens t'asseoir près de nous ! lui dit Giny en lui faisant de la place.

Pendant ce temps, le brun s'était rapproché de Luna. Glissant ses mains autour de sa taille et sa tête sur son épaule, il chuchota:

- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ma Luna?

La jeune fille acquiesça et le brun se laissa cajoler.

- Ça te dit qu'on fasse des chocolats demain après les cours?

L'adolescent acquiesça et tous profitèrent des derniers rayons de soleil avant de rentrer. Vu qu'il était l'heure de manger quand ils rentrèrent, Harry alla prendre sa potion puis se servit une petite portion de compote de pomme.

- Tu ne manges que ça?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas très faim…

Luna dût quand même le nourrir à la cuillère car le brun n'avait même pas achevé sa portion puis ils retournèrent dans la salle commune.

- Tu viens Harry? l'appela la blonde.

- Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue dans un "smak" sonore.

Les autres gryffons le regardèrent passer, surpris. Harry aller dormir avec les filles? Ils s'étaient habitués à voir Hermione dormir avec Ron tous les jours ou presque mais Harry avec Luna? C'était du jamais vu !

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, le brun ressortit de la douche, lança un sort pour sécher ses cheveux, embrassa Hermione sur la joue, salua Ron et grimpa deux à deux les marches qui conduisaient aux dortoirs des filles.

- Il est sérieux? demanda Seamus.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? s'exclama Dean…

Ron aurait bien voulu leur expliquer mais il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami les aie sur le dos. Il n'en avait pas besoin, pas maintenant.

Comme d'habitude, le brun trouva son chemin et Giny vint lui ouvrir en robe de nuit.

- Luna termine de s'habiller et elle arrive, lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit, l'enlaça mais à peine Luna entra-elle dans la pièce qu'il la lâcha pour aller étreindre la blonde.

- Harry, tu es fort câlin ces derniers temps, lui signala la rousse.

Le brun la regarda sans comprendre, attendit que son amie gagne son lit, s'installe avant de se glisser contre elle, glissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux blonds puis très vite, bercé par la caresse dans ses cheveux, il s'endormit.

Giny soupira, tant pis, elle l'interrogera une prochaine fois.


	5. Chapter 5

Au petit matin, elle fila sous la douche et à son retour elle retint un cri de surprise en voyant Harry chevaucher Luna. Ils avaient tellement bougé dans leur sommeil qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un sur l'autre.

Elle alla réveiller doucement Harry qui, surpris, tomba net des couvertures en réveillant la blonde.

- Harry ça va? demanda-t-elle.

Giny lui expliqua la situation et Luna lui sourit.

- Ce n'est rien Harry ! Allez, viens là ! dit-elle en le câlinant.

- Bon, et si on allait s'habiller? demanda Giny.

Tous deux acquiescèrent et descendirent en même temps pour leur première journée de cours de la semaine.

Comme à leur habitude, en cours de potions, tous étaient regroupés dans un coin de la classe. Luna était derrière Harry lui-même placé derrière Ron et à la droite de Giny tandis qu'Hermione avait pris place à côté de son petit ami.

Comme à chaque cours, Severus Rogue s'acharna sur le brun en lui posant des questions auxquelles, il le savait, Harry n'aurait pas de réponse.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes un incapable, je ne vous aurais pas cru aussi idiot. A l'image de votre père sans doute. Lui aussi était un imbécile de gryffondor.

Hermione regardait son meilleur ami. Il allait craquer, son poing serré sur le banc en était la preuve. Mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait stupéfixer net le professeur de potion, il sembla reprendre contenance et se ressaisir. Il s'était calmé.

Elle échangea avec la rousse un regard soulagé et elle vit cette dernière lui montrer Luna de la tête. C'est alors que la préfète compris: Luna, penché sur son banc, tenait la main du brun dans la sienne, sous le banc, la lui caressant du pouce.

- Monsieur Potter, sachez que ces deux plantes sont parfaitement identiques. Avez-vous bien compris stupide gryffon?

L'adolescent soupira:

- Oui monsieur.

Le professeur sembla satisfait et le cours reprit sans interruption.

A la fin du cours, ils eurent fini leur potion et donnèrent comme d'habitude, leur fiole au professeur et une fois sorti, Harry se laissa aller.

La jeune fille le serra contre elle, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille tandis qu'il se calmait petit à petit.

- Chuut Harry, ça va aller…

- Luna? On peut aller faire le gâteau? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées…

La blonde s'autorisa un sourire et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer jusque dans les cuisines où les elfes de maison leur laissèrent la petite cuisine.

- Hey, Harry, ça va mieux? Je comprends pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas lui lancer un sort !

Le brun lui fit un maigre sourire et continua de manger sa tablette de chocolat d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il gardait celle de Luna dans la sienne.

- Ron? l'appela Hermione qui venait d'entrer suivie de Giny. Et si tu allais rejoindre Seamus? Il a parlé de jouer aux échecs…

Le roux lui adressa un grand sourire et s'esquiva par la porte.

Quant à Giny, elle regardait son ami qui ne lâchait pas la main de sa meilleure amie depuis le cours de potions.

- Harry, tu peux aller me chercher des œufs? lui demanda cette dernière.

Le survivant acquiesça et après une courte hésitation, il lâcha la main de la blonde et alla chercher ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il revint après quelques minutes et revint l'enlacer pendant qu'elle cassait les yeux.

- Harry?

- Ça va Lun', tout va bien…

- Et si tu allais te coucher?

- Non, je veux rester avec toi

Elle lui sourit, lui caressa la tête et lui donna quelques œufs à casser en lui montrant comment faire si bien qu'en travaillant à deux, ils eurent vite fini la préparation de leur gâteau et tandis qu'il cuisait tranquillement dans le four ils allèrent aider les autres avec leur chocolat.

De son côté, Harry s'était endormi, les bras croisés sur la table, il dormait d'un sommeil profond.

- Dites les filles, la sortie à Pré-au-lard c'est demain non? demanda Giny.

Hermione acquiesça tout en goutant un de ses chocolats.

- J'y vais avec Ron en amoureux dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Je compte en profiter pour lui donner mes chocolats !

- Moi j'irai faire un tour chez Georges et Fred et peut-être euh… Je… s'avança Giny.

La préfète sourit:

- Neville? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment tu as su?

- Voyons, c'est évident ! Le parc, les devoir, ces rougeurs qui apparaissent quand il entre dans la même pièce que nous… tout ça ne trompe pas ! N'est-ce pas Luna?

Remarquant le manque de réaction, elles se tournèrent vers leur homologue blonde. Elle s'était assise en face du brun et jouait avec ses cheveux.

- Luna? Tu vas faire quoi demain?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas laisser Harry tout seul… je vais lui demander pour venir avec moi…

Hermione approuva l'initiative et retint un cri de surprise quand la porte claqua.

- Hermy, tu es toujours là?

C'était Ron.

De son côté, Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut, le corps tremblant.

- Désolé vieux, je t'ai réveillé? ajouta le roux.

- C'est rien Ron, de toute façon il est temps qu'on aille manger non?

Les filles acquiescèrent et retournèrent dans la grande salle.

Mais avant d'entrer, la blonde tira le survivant de côté et attendit que les autres soient passés.

- Lun'?

- Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard demain?

- Rien que nous deux?

- Rien que nous deux ! Hermione y va avec Ron et Giny avec Neville !

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres de l'attrapeur et il prit la main de la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Avec plaisir Luna !

Il lui laissa le temps d'assimiler sa réponse et l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à leur table en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Hermione les vit et s'autorisa un sourire: elle était soulagée car à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas pensé que le brun risquerait de passer sa Saint-Valentin tout seul.

Cette fois, le brun mangea plus qu'à l'accoutumée et Luna prit un malin plaisir à le nourrir à la cuillère de compote de pomme.

- On a encore du temps devant nous, on fait quoi? demanda Neville, assis à côté de la rousse. Manifestement, il avait accepté l'invitation.

- Mmh, et si on allait dans le parc? proposa Harry qui avait besoin d'air frais.

- Non, il pleut, lui indiqua Giny.

Ils soupirèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Des jeux de société? proposa Luna.

N'ayant pas d'autres idées, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune mais les jeux ne semblaient pas les distraire tant ils avaient hâte d'aller à Pré-au-lard.

- Harry? C'est ton tour ! lui dit Neville.

Le brun ne répondit pas, la tête sur l'épaule de Luna, il s'était endormi en gardant la main dans la sienne.

- C'est moi où il s'endort souvent? interrogea Neville.

- Harry n'arrive plus à dormir le soir, lui dit Hermione. Il fait tout le temps des cauchemars…

- Oui, parfois je l'entends. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas mourir… répondit Neville.

Les gryffons se regardèrent, surpris. Était-ce en lien avec Voldemort?

- Je pensais demander la permission aux professeurs pour qu'il dorme dans ma chambre… dit Luna. Avec moi, il ne fait pas de cauchemars…

- Je ne pense pas que les professeurs soient d'accord pour que l'on réaménage le dortoir… dit Hermione. Mais on peut dupliquer un lit…

- Excellente idée Hermy ! lui signala Ron à grand renfort de baiser.

Ils allèrent donc se mettre au travail et d'un coup de baguette magique, la préfète déplaça le lit à côté de celui de la blonde puis laissa Neville et Ron déposer Harry dedans.

Quand leur opération prit fin, il était tard et tous allèrent se coucher mais de son côté, Luna ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Alors, sans réveiller Giny, elle alla se glisser dans les draps du brun. Comme s'il l'avait senti, il s'était retourné pour la serrer contre lui. Le souffle tranquille, il dormait, il allait bien.


	6. Chapter 6

- Luna?

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait bien dormi et le soleil perçant les nuages accentuait sa bonne humeur

- Bonjour toi ! le salua-t-elle. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui?

- J'ai magnifiquement bien dormi! Merci pour le lit, Giny m'a expliqué.

Luna chercha son amie des yeux mais ne la vit pas.

- Elle est sous la douche, la prévint Harry.

- Et si tu allais prendre la tienne aussi?

- Mmh non ! Je veux des câlins ! grogna-t-il en se réfugiant contre elle.

- Harry ! dit-elle en sentant les lèvres du brun dans son cou.

- Juste un peu… laisse moi rester comme ça encore un peu…

Le ton de son ami semblait tellement faible qu'elle le laissa faire et accepta même de se rallonger à ses côtés.

- Luna? l'appela Giny. Tu peux aller prendre ta douche !

Personne ne lui répondit et elle s'avança jusqu'à la chambre. Elle les avait entendu parler quand même!

Elle soupira devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

- Hey ! Debout là dedans ! dit-elle en haussant la voix.

Elle fut vite rejointe par Hermione qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

- Giny, tu es prête? Je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux.

La rousse acquiesça et laissa à la préfète le soin de réveiller les deux marmottes.

- Harry James Potter ! Levez-vous immédiatement !

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et se leva en pestant. Il était très bien là où il était !

Luna ouvrit les yeux après lui et sortit du lit.

- Va prendre ta douche ! dit-elle à son ami. Je vais prendre la mienne aussi.

L'adolescent acquiesça et descendit rapidement les marches.

- Tu as vu ça? souffla Giny à la préfète une fois qu'elles furent seules. Il n'obéit qu'à Luna ! C'est dingue !

- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est elle qui passe le plus de temps avec lui alors ça ne m'étonne pas. Par contre, il cherche beaucoup le contact physique avec elle, comme si ça le rassurait…

- Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'hier il restait tout le temps accroché à elle.

Les discussions reprirent de bon train jusqu'à ce que tous eurent fini de se préparer. Ils grimpèrent dans la calèche et une fois à destination, ils se séparèrent rapidement, laissant Harry et Luna sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? demanda cette dernière à son homologue.

- Je sais pas, on pourrait se balader et faire quelques achats? T'en penses quoi?

- Ça me va ! dit-elle en l'entrainant sur le chemin.

Le temps passa si vite qu'ils durent se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard. Harry cherchait ses amis des yeux quand il tomba sur Ron. Il allait le rejoindre quand il remarqua ô combien il était occupé. En effet, ce dernier embrassait langoureusement Hermione en murmurant son prénom suffisamment fort pour que le brun l'entende, entre chaque baiser en glissant la main dans ses cheveux.

Le brun détourna la tête et regarda Luna qui les fixait elle aussi. Il resserra sa main sur la sienne et l'entraina à sa suite, plus loin.

- Désolée Harry, j'étais complètement ailleurs… dit-elle une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

- Dis-moi… Luna? Tu voudrais faire comme eux?

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'osa pas dire oui et plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleus du brun puis, quand elle le vit se rapprocher, elle ferma les paupières et leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans une infinie douceur. La main droite de Harry alla se loger dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre la tenant par la taille, comme pour la garder contre son torse.

Quand le baiser prit fin, il s'écarta vivement. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû…

- Ouah…

C'est le seul son qui franchit les lèvres de la blonde et Harry éclata de rire avant de lui prendre la main. Il fallait rentrer à présent.

Dans la calèche, ils retrouvèrent Neville et Giny qui se tenaient la main et Luna leur donna les chocolats qu'elle avait fait pour ses amis

et fit de même avec Ron et Hermione qui étaient venus les rejoindre, rouges et essoufflés.

- Et moi? demanda le survivant avec une bouille adorable.

- Tu l'auras quand nous serons rentrés, lui dit son amie.

- Youpie !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ça pour du chocolat.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la blonde plonger dans ses pensées tandis que son meilleur ami allait s'allonger sur ses jambes.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi moi aussi… murmura le brun.

La préfète n'en cru pas ses yeux. Harry n'avait jamais fait de cadeau à personne en dehors des fêtes et là, il en offrait un à Luna? S'était-il passé quelque chose?

Elle ne dit cependant rien et une fois arrivés, ils allèrent dans la grande salle où la blonde partit chercher le chocolat. Harry, en voulant la remercier, s'était tellement précipité sur elle qu'ils en étaient tombés tous les deux à la renverse dans de grands éclats de rire.

Le brun se releva et aida son amie à faire de même puis sorti un paquet de sa poche et l'agrandit d'un coup de baguette. La jeune fille en sortit le contenu.

- Ohhhhh ! C'est mignon ! Merci Harry ! Je l'adore !

C'était un énorme lion en peluche.

- De rien, j'avais cru comprendre, dit-il en s'autorisant un sourire.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je comptais te le donner plus tard mais puisqu'il est fini…

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase qu'il l'entraina jusque dans son dortoir. La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa valise et en sortit un lapin blanc en peluche.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait… Juste pour toi…

Le survivant ne résista pas et lui bondit dans les bras, la faisant tomber dans le lit. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles de par leur position, Harry plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans les yeux bleus de son amie et l'embrassa dans le cou, frôlant sa bouche au passage, lui murmurant un merci.

- On devrait y aller non? demanda-elle, incertaine.

Pour toute réponse, il l'aida à se relever et main dans la main, ils retournèrent dans la grande salle.

- Alors? C'était quoi? demanda Ron curieux.

- Un adorable lapin en peluche !

Le roux s'esclaffa, c'était adorable.

- Gi…Giny?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le pauvre Neville.

- Oui?

- Je…tu…

Le pauvre sembla chercher ses mots puis renonça et embrassa la rousse sur la bouche.

- Je t'aime !

La jeune fille sourit, glissa sa tête sur son épaule et prit sa main.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Neville.

Tous heureux de voir les tourtereaux enfin ensemble, ils ne virent pas Luna prendre la main du brun dans la sienne et la serrer. Elle était heureuse. Très heureuse.

Après le repas, les gryffons rejoignirent leur dortoir et bien que le brun ait son propre lit, il se glissa dans les draps de la blonde en la gardant contre lui.

- Harry? tu dors?

Le brun se tourna vers elle en la sentant se rapprocher de lui.

- Non, chuchota-t-il car il ne fallait pas réveiller la rousse.

Un peu inquiète, elle se rapprocha davantage et sentit le souffle du brun sur elle. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Dors maintenant… dit-il.

Le silence se fit mais il le brisa après quelques minutes.

- Je comprend mieux Ron et Hermione maintenant…

La jeune fille retint un éclat de rire et se releva. Au dessus de lui, elle se pencha et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'à quelques pas d'eux, Giny ne dormait pas. Elle les avait entendu et avait facilement deviné la suite.

- Bonne nuit Harry…

- Bonne nuit ma Luna… répondit le brun après avoir échangé un dernier baiser pour la nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

Au petit matin, quand elle se réveilla, ses camarades de chambre n'étaient plus là.

- Harry? Luna? appela-t-elle.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle fila jusqu'à la douche mais n'y voyant personne, elle descendit les marches de l'escalier après s'être changée. Ron n'était pas là, Hermione non plus.

- Giny? l'appela Neville depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

La jeune fille se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait pleuré. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes en étaient la preuve. Il vint l'enlacer et la serra contre lui.

- Reste calme d'accord?

Elle inspira longuement et acquiesça.

- C'est Harry… Ils l'ont emmené, il a fait une crise… C'est grave…

La rousse déglutit difficilement et son premier réflexe fut de courir à l'hôpital mais son compagnon la retint.

- Les autres sont chez Pom', viens…

Sans résister, elle se laissa tirer jusqu'à l'infirmerie où se trouvait une Luna en larmes dans les bras d'Hermione.

Giny vint la rassurer puis, dans un plop sonore, elle se tourna vers McGonagall qui venait de transplaner.

- Monsieur Potter est tiré d'affaire, la crise est passée… dit-elle au grand soulagement de tous.

- Comment va-t-il? demanda Ron.

- Il doit se reposer et bien qu'il ait insisté pour voir mademoiselle Lovegood, les infirmières ont refusé. Il m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter et que tout va bien.

Hermione roula des yeux. Il disait toujours ça, même quand il vomissait tripes et boyaux.

Le directeur de Poudlard fit à son tour son entrée et rassura ses élèves avec un sourire.

- Harry ira mieux demain, ce n'est pas grave. Vous pourrez aller le voir demain ! dit-il. D'ici là, Pom', pourrais-tu les accueillir dans ton infirmerie? Ils sont tous un peu en était de choc.

La vieille femme acquiesça et distribua à tous des tasses de chocolat chaud. Giny de son côté, était partie chercher le lion en peluche, sachant que ça réconforterait la blonde.

- Luna, tu vas essayer de dormir d'accord?

La jeune fille refusa net la proposition. Elle voulait Harry, elle voulait qu'il aille mieux, qu'il soit dans ses bras, en train de dormir. Il devait se sentir seul là-bas, sans personne pour dormir.

Ron, Neville et Hermione s'éclipsèrent mais la rousse resta au chevet de son amie.

- Luna, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Harry mais si Dumbledore dit que c'est rien c'est que c'est rien… Il va bien…

Trois coups à la porte les interrompirent et la porte s'ouvrit sur leur directrice de maison.

- Ah, mademoiselle Lovegood, vous êtes toujours là ! J'ai un second message pour vous et monsieur Potter a exigé pour qu'il vous soit livré à vous et à vous seule.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Giny en quittant la pièce.

La blonde acquiesça, prit la lettre que McGonagall lui tendait et les regarda partir toutes les deux.

Une fois seule, elle sécha ses larmes et lut le message:

_Ma Luna,_

_Avant toute chose, je veux te rassurer. Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'une crise d'angoisse. Ça peut être spectaculaire mais c'est rien, c'est même une chose banale d'après les infirmières alors ne te fais pas de soucis._

_Il faudrait que nous parlions, j'ai affreusement besoin de tout te raconter, j'ai besoin que tu me comprennes…_

_Je t'aime,_

_Harry._

La jeune fille s'autorisa un rire nerveux avant de poursuivre.

_Ps: Pourrais-tu m'apporter mon lapin? Il me manque déjà…_

Elle replia la lettre, la glissa dans sa poche et enfin soulagée, elle but la potion de sommeil sans rêve que l'infirmière lui avait mis de côté et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

A son réveil, les autres étaient là, semblant attendre qu'elle se réveille.

- Luna? On a eu des nouvelles de Harry ! Sainte-Mangouste le garde pour la journée en observation puis il repartira avec nous, demain à 14h ! lui dit Hermione.

Sans répondre, l'alitée se leva, fit un détour par sa chambre et alla tambouriner à la porte du directeur.

- Professeur Dumbledore, emmenez-moi avec vous ! Laissez-moi voir Harry s'il vous plait !

- Il doit se reposer Luna, lui signala Dumbledore.

- Albus, mon élève a été touchée par la crise de monsieur Potter. Elle serait plus rassurée de constater elle-même qu'il va bien…

- Soit, dit Albus. Venez-là, Luna.

Le directeur prit la main des deux femmes et ils transplanèrent directement devant l'hôpital. Albus leur indiqua la chambre et laissa la jeune fille s'y faufiler pendant qu'il allait s'entretenir avec les médecins.

Dans la chambre du brun, Luna lui prit la main, s'autorisa un sourire en le voyant endormi probablement sous l'effet d'une potion. Elle déposa le lapin près de sa tête, installa le paquet de chocolat sur la table de nuit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry…

De son côté, McGonagall était venue chercher la blonde quand elle l'avait surprise penchée sur le brun. Elle l'avait vu, sans le vouloir, l'embrasser tendrement, lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas et le recouvrir avant de quitter la pièce.

La brune sourit à son élève et elles rejoignirent le vieil homme avant de transplaner directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où les attendaient Neville, Hermione, Giny et Ron. Ils saluèrent leurs professeurs avant de les regarder partir et de se ruer sur Luna.

- Alors? Tu as pu le voir? demanda Neville. Il va bien?

- Il dormait mais il va bien. McGonagall m'a dit qu'il sortira demain !

Tous saluèrent joyeusement la nouvelle et la blonde et Giny montèrent se coucher.

- Luna?

- Oui?

- Tu aimes Harry n'est-ce pas?

La jeune fille la regarda dans les yeux, elle hésitait.

- Je vous ai entendu hier… lui avoua la rousse.

Luna lui sourit.

- Je ne sais pas.. Je suis très attachée à lui mais depuis qu'il m'a embrassée à Pré-au-lard, rien n'est plus pareil…

- Il t'a embrassée? s'exclama Giny. Raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tous les détails !

La jeune fille le fit avec plaisir et elles passèrent la majorité de la nuit à discuter garçons.


	8. Chapter 8

Ainsi, quand leur réveil sonna, elles eurent beaucoup de mal à se lever mais elle allèrent toutefois en cours, pour espérer faire passer le temps plus vite.

Après leurs heures de cours, ils allèrent dans la grande salle et se dépêchèrent de manger. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure avant d'aller voir Harry.

Ainsi, tous se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard devant l'hôpital et y entrèrent, nerveux.

Luna, quant à elle, semblait pressée. Sans même passer par l'accueil, elle retrouva son chemin jusqu'au couloir et se mit à courir quand elle le vit, debout, qui l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres.

Les autres eurent juste le temps de la rattraper pour la voir se jeter sur le brun qui la souleva dans ses bras en la faisant tourner une fois puis, quand il la redéposa sur le sol, elle l'enlaça et tandis qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille, elle l'embrassa vivement comme si sa vie en dépendant.

- Je t'aime… ne me refais plus jamais ça d'accord?

Le brun acquiesça vivement et le sourire aux lèvres, il s'autorisa un second baiser plus long cette fois glissant ses mains autour de sa taille.

Au bout du couloir, leurs amis les regardaient, surpris, la bouche grande ouverte jusqu'à ce que la rousse éclate de rire.

- Tu savais? demanda son frère.

- Depuis pas longtemps, lui confia sa sœur. Allez, venez !

Tous s'avancèrent et retrouvèrent le brun qui semblait prêt à partir et qui ne quittait plus Luna.

- Félicitation vieux ! lui dit Ron.

Harry se laissa câliner par tout le monde et salua McGonagall. Ils pouvaient rentrer à présent. Ainsi les fit-elle transplaner jusque dans leur salle commune avant de transplaner dans son bureau, retournant à ses occupations.

Dans la salle commune, c'était la fête. Tous l'attendaient.

- Harry ! Content de te revoir ! le salua Seamus.

- Tu nous as fait peur crétin ! lui dit Dean, en lui donnant l'accolade.

Le brun accueillit les remarques avec le sourire puis s'éclipsa jusque dans son dortoir, Luna derrière lui.

- Harry…

Le brun se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Puis Luna cessa de compter.

- Ça m'a manqué ! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres avant de remarquer les larmes de sa petite amie. Hey, pourquoi tu pleures? Tout va bien, je suis là…

- J'ai eu tellement peur…

Le brun la serra contre lui, sécha ses larmes et arrêta chaque sanglot d'un baiser jusqu'à ce que sa belle retrouve le sourire.

- Je t'aime

Luna réprima un frisson, c'est la première fois qu'il le lui disait à voix haute.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle alla chercher un second baiser sur ses lèvres et ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent, heureux.

C'est ainsi que leurs amis les trouvèrent, réfugiés l'un contre l'autre, endormis.

- Harry… souffla la préfète pour le réveiller.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de la blonde sans la réveiller avant de faire signe à ses amis de le suivre jusque dans la salle commune où il les laissa l'interroger.

- Ce n'était qu'une crise d'angoisse ! Ils m'ont donné un inhalateur si jamais ça recommençais. Ils pensent que c'est le stress mais ça n'a rien d'inquiétant, c'est même banal.

Hermione soupira. Alors il allait vraiment bien?

Tous lui posèrent d'autres questions auxquelles il coupa net.

- J'aimerais bien être près de Luna quand elle se réveillera sinon elle va s'inquiéter, leur dit-il.

Tous acquiescèrent et retournèrent à l'étage. Ils restèrent néanmoins à l'écart quand ils virent leur ami se pencher sur la blonde et l'embrasser doucement.

- Luna… réveilles-toi mon ange…

Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, le brun se fit plus insistant dans ses baisers et très vite, sa petite amie y répondit avec ardeur tandis que ses mains entouraient la nuque de son bien aimé.

- Bien dormi Luna au bois dormant?

Elle pouffa et alla chercher un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Très bien dormi et toi?

- Oui mais mon estomac réclame sa pitance…

- Alors allons manger ! dit-elle en se levant.

Il acquiesça vivement et ils descendirent dans la grande salle où les gryffondors retrouvèrent avec joie leur vedette.

- Harry? l'appela sa petite amie en se tournant vers lui.

Le brun la regarda dans les yeux et attendit la suite.

- Tu as dit que nous devions parler…

Il lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste moi d'accord? Je t'aime et ça ne changera pas, ajouta-il en se penchant sur sa belle pour lui voler un baiser au milieu des autres gryffons qui n'en revenaient pas.

- Alors monsieur Potter, vous vous sentez mieux? s'informa McGonagall en s'approchant de leur table.

- Tout va bien professeur, je pense même être assez en forme pour faire le match de demain…

La directrice sourit et les laissa, suggérant à son favori de bien se reposer avant la confrontation. Le repas se termina bien vite et chacun retourna dans son dortoir.

Luna aurait bien aimé parler un peu avec son gryffon mais ce dernier, à peine avait-il déposé sa tête sur l'oreiller, s'était endormi. Alors elle se lova contre son torse et bercée par la respiration de l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur, elle s'endormit sans même entendre que Giny traversait la pièce pour aller se coucher.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, elle était seul. Elle tourna la tête pour chercher l'être aimé des yeux quand elle vit le morceau de papier qui reposait sur sa table de nuit.

_Je suis sous la douche, je reviens vite !_

_Je t'aime,_

_Harry_

La blonde s'autorisa un sourire et salua son amie qui venait juste d'ouvrir l'œil.

- Bien dormi? demanda cette dernière.

- Mieux qu'hier !

Les deux jeunes filles filèrent chacune à leur tour sous la douche et une fois prêtes, elles descendirent. Dès qu'il la vit; Harry délaissa ses coéquipiers venus s'enquérir de sa santé et alla étreindre sa belle.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient me retenir…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il se font du soucis pour moi et veulent m'éviter tout stress même si moi je veux jouer…

D'un coup d'œil, la jeune fille régla la situation et bientôt, après un solide petit déjeuner, les joueurs se retrouvèrent sur le stade tandis que Luna et ses amis encourageaient leur équipe face à Serdaigle.

Le match débuta et très vite, Gryffondor marqua et prit l'avantage. Néanmoins, les Serdaigles ne s'étaient pour autant pas laissés aller et redoublèrent d'ardeur dans leurs attaques.

De son côté, Harry cherchait le vif d'or puis, quand il le vit, là, au dessus des gradins, il s'élança pour faire diversion avec son éclair de feu et se défit de Cho, l'attrapeuse adverse avant de foncer vers le vif d'or à toute vitesse.

Il l'attrapa facilement de sa main droite mais continua sa route jusqu'aux gradins où il attrapa la main tendue se sa petite amie pour la faire monter avec lui. Ensemble, ils retournèrent au milieu du stade devant les joueurs qui n'y comprenaient rien et Harry laissa à Luna l'honneur de montrer à tous qu'ils avaient le vif d'or.

- Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or, Gryffondor l'emporte !

Mais cela le brun ne s'en souciait plus. Perché sur son balai, il embrassa amoureusement sa belle et passa devant la foule en délire tandis que tous l'applaudissaient aussi bien pour le match que pour sa déclaration à grands renforts de cris et de sifflement.

Sans pour autant se poser, Harry renvoya le vif d'or et retourna poser sa belle amie sur le balcon de son dortoir avant de descendre lui aussi du balai.

- Félicitation pour ta victoire, le complimenta-t-elle.

- Je peux avoir une récompense? supplia-t-il.

- Je pense que oui, chuchota Luna en se penchant sur son brun pour l'embrasser. C'était doux et sauvage à la fois.

- Félicitation vieux ! lui dit Ron en faisant une entrée fracassante. Oups, j'interromps quelque chose?

- Le baiser de la victoire ! lui signala Harry.

- Oh toi, tais-toi, ajouta Luna avant d'aller chercher un autre baiser sur ses lèvres tandis que les autres le regardaient, l'air attendri.

L'estomac du brun rompit le baiser et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Et si nous allions manger? j'ai faim ! s'exclama l'attrapeur.

- Tu as toujours faim mon coeur, lui dit Luna.

Harry fit la moue mais ne résista pas au plaisir de l'embrasser et de l'emmener dans la grande salle où une fois de plus, ils furent acclamés. Sans se soucier de cela, ils mangèrent tous ensemble et l'attrapeur ne se fit pas prier pour se faire câliner.

- On y va? Sinon on va être en retard au cours de potion, leur indiqua la préfète.

Tous acquiescèrent et se levèrent de table. Direction les cachots pour deux heures de potions.

Furieux que Gryffondor ait gagné le match, Severus s'acharna encore plus sur le brun responsable de ses malheurs. Il cherchait la confrontation pour le pousser à commettre des fautes passibles de points en moins mais Potter restait serein à son plus grand étonnement.

Ainsi, quand la deuxième heure et ainsi le dernier cours prit fin, Harry ressortit triomphant du cours de potions.

- Bien joué vieux ! Je sais pas comment tu as fais mais Rogue en était vert de rage !

Le brun sourit. Il avait été sur son petit nuage durant tout le cours.


	10. Chapter 10

Pour passer le temps, ils allèrent dans le parc et mangèrent les gâteaux et bonbons sorciers qu'ils avaient emmenés. Puis, quand tous repartirent, l'attrapeur resta là.

- J'aimerais passer un peu de temps seul avec Luna si ça ne vous ennuie pas… On a des choses à se dire…

Tous échangèrent un regard entendu, acceptèrent et les laissèrent là. Son meilleur ami dit au brun de ne pas faire de bêtise tandis que celui-ci les regardait partir.

Une fois seul avec Luna, il inspira à fond.

- Il faut qu'on parle…

La jeune fille se plaça face à lui pour être plus attentive.

- C'est ma crise…

Luna se figea sur place. C'était grave? D'un geste de la tête, elle l'invita prestement à poursuivre.

- C'est lié au stress, à mes cauchemars… J'ai… commença-t-il en inspirant une nouvelle fois. J'ai peur de mourir…

Voilà, c'était dit.

- On meurt tous un jour Harry, le rassura Luna.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Quand j'ai tué Voldemort, j'ai anéanti la parcelle de son âme qui se trouvait en moi mais si j'avais en même temps tué mon âme? Je vais mourir, j'ai peur, je le sens.

Il inspira difficilement. Sa crise prenait le dessus.

Le voyant ainsi respirer avec difficulté, la blonde l'embrassa vivement pour le calmer. Sous la surprise, le brun inspira fort et sa respiration sembla revenir à la normale.

- Chuut, calme-toi… ça va aller… Tu n'es pas mort puisque tu es avec moi. Tu es avec nous Harry !

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir? Je suis mort à l'intérieur, je…

La fille l'embrassa une seconde fois.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises…

Elle prit la main du gryffon, la posa sur son coeur avant de le comparer au sien.

- Tu entends? Nos cœurs qui battent à l'unisson? C'est la preuve que nous sommes en vie Harry…

Elle l'attira contre son coeur et le laissa l'écouter pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux. Le brun écouta longuement les battements du coeur frêle comme un oiseau de sa compagne avant de s'écarter d'elle.

- Alors je vais survivre? demanda-il plein d'espoir?

- Tu vas vivre… lui assura sa petite amie.

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, se pencha sur la jeune fille et l'allongea dans l'herbe. Avec douceur, puis avec plus de passion, il l'embrassa ardemment tandis que leurs deux corps se touchaient. Peau contre peau, coeur contre coeur.

Harry embrassa avec ardeur la belle Luna tandis que pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, il se sentit plus vivant que jamais.

End


End file.
